Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting control information.
Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services including voice and data services. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that supports communication of multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g. a bandwidth, transmission power, etc.) among the multiple users. The multiple access system may adopt a multiple access scheme such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), or Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA).
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for efficiently transmitting control information in a wireless communication system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for efficiently transmitting multiple uplink control information and efficiently managing resources for the uplink control information transmission when the multiple uplink control information need to be transmitted in the same subframe.
It will be appreciated by persons skilled in the art that the objects that could be achieved with the present invention are not limited to what has been particularly described hereinabove and the above and other objects that the present invention could achieve will be more clearly understood from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.